darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
659
When David develops a photograph of Barnabas and Carolyn, Victoria being hung can be seen in the background. Synopsis : The morning of a new day at Collinwood. Plans have been made to take two children away on a extended trip. But there are unseen and evil forces at work within the great house. Forces that have possessed both children and decreed that they shall never leave Collinwood. Julia tells Barnabas about Joe's nervous breakdown. Barnabas tells Julia about Victoria's 'message' from the past. Julia has doubts. Carolyn visits her mother's tomb, wondering if she might still be alive, but sadly accepting the facts. Barnabas tries to comfort her, and tells her that he promised Roger that he would look after everyone while he was away. Carolyn appreciates his sympathy, but insists that she does not need looking after. The children are surprised that they're still going to Boston. David asks Carolyn if he can take a picture of her and Barnabas to take away with them, and she agrees. David takes the picture and he and Amy develop it together. In the dark room they discover something strange about the picture - an image that shouldn't be there has appeared. Amy wonders if Quentin caused it. Amy tries to contact Quentin over the telephone, but is seen by Harry Johnson. Harry suspects the two are up to some sort of mischief. David decides to tell Harry the truth about Quentin. As they expected, Harry doesn't believe them. The kids give Barnabas the copy of the picture he wanted, where he sees Victoria, hanging. He proclaims that he will save her. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I have reason to believe that Vicki needs me. : Julia: You refuse to give up on her. ---- : Amy: Can't you tell when someone is just pretending? : Harry: Well, if you were just pretending, then why did you look so guilty when I first came in? : David: You don't believe us, do you? You think we're just making this up? : Harry: What gave you your first clue? Dramatis personae * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Craig Slocum as Harry Johnson * Carolyn Groves as Victoria Winters (uncredited, photo only) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 656. * First appearance of actress Carolyn Groves, although she is only seen in a photo here, who takes over the role of Victoria Winters from Betsy Durkin, the third and final actress to play the character. * Final appearance of Craig Slocum. The role of Harry Johnson will be played by Edward Marshall in 669. * In the teaser, we see David and Amy walking through the cemetery and then talking to each other, but there is not sound as the narration is continuing over the scene. There is also no scene in the previous or current episode where David and Amy are in the cemetery. This is very unusual. * The end credits give a copyright year of 1968. for once, this is correct per the date of production. Story * TIMELINE: Day 259 begins, and will end in 664. 10:45am at the start of the episode. Julia took Joe to Windcliff Sanitarium earlier this morning, she spent most of the night with him at the Collinsport Jail. Last night Victoria sent Barnabas a message from the past. Barnabas is planning to leave for Boston at 2pm. 2pm: Carolyn and Harry talk in the foyer. Bloopers and continuity errors * After the narration, Barnabas walks down the stairs and into the drawing room where the camera is standing, then turns and walks back out. * Jonathan Frid flubs, when he says he is going to see Barre... Carolyn. He flubs/slurs her name in the next episode as well. * In both scenes taking place in David's room, the edge of the hallway set is visible through the open door. * Barnabas and Julia say Maggie found the note from Victoria on the dresser. When in fact, she found it in Josette's music box which was on a dresser. * Noises can be heard from off-stage as Barnabas and Carolyn move to go outside to have David take a picture of them. * Someone coughs off-screen as David and Amy begin to develop the photograph. * When Carolyn and Barnabas posed for the picture they stood very close together, with Carolyn's arm linked through his. In the photo they are standing further apart. * The process of developing film prints takes several hours, but David was able to do this very quickly, not accounting for the fact that the print would have needed time to dry as well. (You can develop B&W film in under 15 minutes and dries quickly) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 659 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 659 - Gone Girl Gallery (26) 659.jpg|Barnabas & Carolyn 659j.jpg|Photo Shoot 659ko.jpg|The Photograph 0659